


Driving A Hard Bargain

by Ercasse



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ercasse/pseuds/Ercasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a sales meeting takes a predictably ugly turn, Kisa Shouta decides to try a new approach to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving A Hard Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> Another random-generator pairing. Let's say this happens before Kisa meets his darling little artist. Because no-one cheats on Yukina. Complete smut. I have no excuse really.
> 
> Not mine.

“80,000 copies.”

“You’ll get 30,000.”

“80,000.”

“No.”

Kisa Shouta checked an irritated sigh and wondered again why Takano-san had insisted he take the rookie along to the meeting. Ricchan wasn’t going to learn anything valuable here, beyond the fact that meetings like this usually degenerated into inter-departmental screaming matches. Perhaps the editor-in-chief thought that Onodera needed to witness it without being the target? The kid didn’t look like it had the fight in him, frankly.

The thirty year old shoujo manga editor decided to try another approach.

“Not acceptable. This volume contains a highly-anticipated development in the series. You’d just have to order a re-print. And get hit twice with the smaller print run fee. Judging from the latest sales figures –“

“What part of ‘no’ don’t you understand, Kisa?”

“Yokozawa please –“

“ _What part?”_

“The part where you’re being a pig-headed, stingy prick!” The smaller man finally exploded. “I don’t know why your nickname suggests the qualities of a horse. Because it really should be a mule. Or a cow. Or – “

“Fuck off, manga-boy! At least my nickname is work safe. Must be hard to tell if someone’s insulting you, or simply trying to get your attention? Though from what I hear –“

“SHUT UP!” Kisa snarled, now on his feet as he raged at the other man. “If you’d pull your head out of your ass for one minute and _think_ –“

“You should take your own advice Shouta and stop wasting my fucking time!” Yokozawa Takafumi pushed out from his desk and loomed over the Emerald department employee threateningly.

The part of Kisa that wasn’t utterly infuriated the sales executive – and that was rather a large part of him – was amused by the expression of alarm on the rookie’s face. Definitely his first meeting.

There came a loud knock on the door and then it was flung open, admitting Emerald’s editor-in-chief, Takano Masamune.

“Oi, Onodera!” he boomed. “You’re coming with me. One of my mangakas is having a nervous breakdown. I can introduce you to the art department. And light a fire under her ass at the same time.”

 “All going well, then?” he asked the other seasoned Marukawa employees.

Kisa wanted to throttle the man. “I hate you, boss.” He muttered unhappily.

“Stuff it, Masamune.” Yokozawa added.

 “That well, huh? I might have to nominate Kisa as our department’s spokesperson.”

Shouta looked at his boss in horror. He wouldn’t put it past the man to make good on a threat like that. Onodera had practically shot out of his chair at the interruption and stood waiting by the door – clearly thrilled to be excused from the meeting.

“Ready?” Takano eyed him.

“Hai. Lead the way.” Ritsu declared.

“Masamune. You can take the chibi with you too. We’re done here.” Yokozawa gave Shouta a dark look. The little editor glared right back at him.

“Kisa’s a big boy, Takafumi. He can find his own way back to his desk. And Shouta – don’t come back with an inadequate figure or I’ll make your life hell. Ja.” he finished cheerily, shutting the door on them both.

There was silence in the office, and then –

“Masamune must really like this kid. Normally he doesn’t bother himself so much with rookies.” Yokozawa commented idly, perching on the edge of the desk.

“Surprising, I know. But Ricchan’s a determined brat. And if I didn’t know any better…” he trailed off, remembering just who he was talking to.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t be annoying. Finish your bloody sentence.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say Takano-san was attracted to the kid.”

Yokozawa frowned. “Hmm. Then I’m not the only one thinking Masamune’s been a bit…off…lately.”

Shouta was surprised for a moment. Given how busy they’d all been the past couple of days, and the fact that Takano-san had practically taken up residence at his desk he wondered how the other man had had the opportunity to notice. Unless he’d seen him after hours? Then he remembered.

“Oh yeah. I forgot. You guys share a cat. Who’s the mommy?”

“Idiot.”

“Jerk.”

“Wonder if it goes both ways? Takano could use a good fuck.” Yokozawa commented idly.

“Didn’t need that image about my boss, thanks.”

The taller man snorted. “As if you haven’t thought about it already. Pervert.”

“Fuck you.”

Yokozawa grinned. “Ah, ah, ah.” He chided. “Remember what your boss said? You want a decent print run figure, you’re going to have to be nicer than that. Convince me why I should allow such an insane request.”

 Kisa quirked an eyebrow at him. “Expecting me to get on my knees and beg? Dream on.”

“Begging isn’t the only thing you can do on your knees, Shouta.” The tall man purred, suggestively.

A sly look passed over Kisa’s face as he considered Yokozawa’s words. They’d obviously been said in jest. But certain parts of him perked up in interest, nonetheless. He wondered about himself sometimes. The thought that they were at work was also an unexpected turn on, as he’d never considered chasing any of his colleagues before. But to make the arrogant, thick-headed man moan and shoot his load because of Kisa? The idea held appeal. No one would find out. Hell, they’d both get their asses handed to them over something like this. So that meant Yokozawa couldn’t tell a soul.

And if one argument wasn’t convincing, better try another one, ne?

Shouta moved quickly, circling the desk and leaned in close.

“I accept your challenge. And you _will_ give me 80,000 copies.” he murmured lowly, gaze locked on stunned blue eyes. Before the other man could respond, Kisa ducked under the desk (thankful for his size for a change) and slid a hand up the nearest leg lightly.

 “You’re fucking kidding me.”

Shouta could feel the tenseness radiating from the taller man’s body. His view of the sales executive was hindered by the desk and limited to his waist and lower half. Which suited him perfectly. He was used to low lighting, dim corners, alleyways and darkened apartments. The editor felt like a different person in the shadows.

He grinned in anticipation.

“What? You don’t want me to take this…” he began to massage the man’s crotch “…and put it in my mouth? Don’t want me to suck on it till you’re hard and ready to cum?” A second hand joined the first and began to pull the zipper down slowly. “Don’t want to push yourself as far down my throat as you’ll go and make me drink you down?”

He heard Yokozawa groan and the man parted his legs in invitation. The man’s cock had hardened thanks to the little editor’s impromptu massage, and he took a moment to pet it through his briefs before freeing it altogether. It was rather large.

“Maybe ‘horse’ _is_ an appropriate nickname for you after all, hnn?” Shouta complimented. “Though I doubt your colleagues were referring to this…attribute.”

He palmed it for a moment or two, then leaned in and traced his tongue along the top of the swelling shaft. Takafumi gave an involuntary jerk and Shouta huffed a laugh. He was going to make this infuriating man _beg_ for Kisa to finish him.

Lazily, Kisa bathed it with his tongue, before taking knob into his mouth and alternately sucked and licked it; finally rewarded with a few beads of sticky fluid.

“Christ.” The man above him cursed lowly.

Mindful of having his head squashed between the man’s thighs should he lose control, Kisa nudged one and Yokozawa obligingly spread his legs further, inching forward on his seat to give Kisa better access.

Kisa rewarded the man for his efforts and swallowed the sales executive whole, his nose touching the dark curls at the base of Yokozawa’s cock. Another low groan.

He sucked steadily on the man’s throbbing dick, hollowing out his cheeks and creating a tight ‘o’ with his mouth. His head bobbed up and down as he stimulated the tall man’s length. Yokozawa began to rock his hips in a slow rhythm, keeping in time with Kisa’s movements.

“Fuck…yeah…mmm…”

A hand reached down and tangled in Kisa’s short dark hair. The editor half expected the hand to tighten its hold and force the issue further, and was rather surprised when Yokozawa simply continued to pet and run his fingers through Kisa’s hair encouragingly.

Shouta hummed his approval at the treatment, and more low groans filled the room.

“Fuck…Kisa…”

The editor decided that he found Yokozawa’s voice much less irritating in this context, and hearing him moan Kisa’s name was particularly nice. The editor shifted slightly, all too aware of his own erection pressing uncomfortably up against his pants.

Kisa picked up the pace, using a hand to play with the man’s balls as he sucked him off. Yokozawa’s groans became more frequent and his breathing laboured, though he managed to keep the volume low. The last thing they needed was someone to come and investigate. Or for bloody Isaka to ‘drop by’ as he was want to do.

He could feel the man leaking down his throat a little now and judging from the slightly erratic thrusts of his pelvis, he was getting close. All traces of annoyance with Yokozawa were gone. A sudden instinct told Kisa not to torture the man as he’d first decided to, and he went with his gut feeling.

“…Kisa….”

Sucking more forcefully now, he hummed once again and felt the man knot his fingers into his hair, his body tensing. With a long moan, Yokozawa came and Shouta swallowed hastily to avoid choking on the man’s cum, slowing down and coaxing the last of the man’s seed from his shaft.

Kisa could hear the man’s harsh breathing as he sought to recover, and a dull thud told him that the man had place his head on the desk.

A few seconds later, Shouta released Yokozawa from his mouth. A few more swipes of his tongue had the sales executive more or less clean and Shouta emerged from under the desk, straightening and stretching stiff muscles.

Takafumi had his forehead resting on the desk, though his breathing had evened out.

“80,000 copies.” Shouta sing-songed.

“80,000.” The tired response was muffled by the desk. Yokozawa looked up at Kisa. “If they don’t sell, I am going to hunt you down.”  

Then his gaze settled lower, on the prominent bulge in Kisa’s pants.

“You going to do something about that?” he queried.

Kisa began moving for the door. “Yeah. Thought I might visit the restroom – “he was cut off as Yokozawa practically leapt up from his desk and was by his side. Surprised flashed across his face at the taller man’s next words.

“Let me be a gentleman and escort you to the bathroom.”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Daily dose of Japanese vocab ^_^
> 
> shoujo manga - comics marketed to a female audience roughly between the ages of 10 and 18  
> mangakas - comic artists or cartoonists  
> chibi - slang word meaning "short person" or "small child." (in a cute way though).


End file.
